Diplomacy in the Mid Summer Sun
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: While resting in the Beach Realm during their time with the Order of Heroes, the Eldest Princesses of Muspell and Nifl find themselves partaking in activities they did not foresee with members of each other's nations. But find themselves enjoying it none the less. (Laejgarn x Hrid & Helbindi x Gunnthra)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ayy, welcome to a bit of a sudden two-shot even involving the lovely Elder Princesses of Muspell and Nifl. Gonna be completely honest, weren't really into these two at first. But since that last summer banner. Whoa have I never had an idea and written it down faster. It was an experience. And a nice challenge. So, here you go and have some fun.  
**

* * *

The summer sun shined its lights over the beach realm as it peaked at its highest positions. Blanketing the entire realm in its warmth, along with the Heroes currently occupying it.

"Ahh," Laegjarn moaned as she bathed in the sun's rays. Soaking her dark skin as she laid back in her chair, stretching her body in response to the golden shower she was taking part in. Her tight, stunning, black one-piece bathing suit stretching against her form as she raised her hands over her head, pushing her bountiful yet confided chest towards the sun as she stretched out the straps connected to her upper back and choker. While also freeing one of her legs from the side of the skirt wrapped around her slim waist with a firm strap just above her wide hips, out through the silt it had at the side while exposing the weapon she had strapped to her thick thighs. The slender limb continued to extend downwards as the color of her thin skirt transformed from black to darkish red, exposing a set of patterns that ran around the garment as her feet poked out from under it. Concealed in a pair of black-heeled sandals, all while her golden doubled-horned tiara rested around her pale green hair, with the addition of two large, beautiful red flowers covering her ears, courtesy of Laevatein.

Before she would've never considered wearing something like this, but after learning how much her sister wished to visit the beach just once. She didn't hesitate. Besides, if she was gonna do this, then she might as well go all out.

"Ah, Princess Laegjarn," The Eldest Princess of Muspell opened her eyes at the greeting, finding none other than the Eldest Prince of Nifl standing in front of her.

No, Prince was not correct, she may have known him as Prince Hrid, but the one standing in front of her was no longer held that status.

"Greetings King Hrid," She spoke with a simple, yet welcoming tone as she raised her body up to properly speak to him. Allowing her to better take in his form.

He wore a pair of light-blue trunks that snuggly fit around his waist, while his upper body encased in a white-opened-shirt that left much of his front on display. Giving the Princess a nice view of his tone chest and glimpses of the muscles he possessed. His feet protected from the hot sand with a simple pair of sandals, with his attire finishing off with the trademark head-piece she always saw him with as it wrapped his light tinged purple hair while also holding up some thin black sunglasses.

The young king could respond with an embarrassed chuckle, "Please, just call me Hrid," He playfully pleaded, "I came here to get away from the title for a bit and spend time with my family,"

Laegjarn simply smirked at his words, "If that's what you wish," She replied, "Though if you came looking for your sister, then you can see for yourself she is not here at the moment," She continued, referring to the Eldest Princess of Nifl, Gunnthra. Who Laegjarn had surprising gotten along very well within the short time they had known each other. While motioning to the empty seat situated next to her, except this one had a parasol attached to it to provide shade to its currently non-present user.

"Ah yes, I know, I saw her conversing with Princess Camilla as the two watch our younger sister, Ylgr, earlier. Who has somehow managed to recruit your friend Helbindi in a sand-castle building contested against the younger version of that manakete, Tiki, who similar recruited that royal-archer from Hoshido," The Ice-kingdom royal informed her before adding another piece of information that piqued her interest.

"I believe I also saw your sister watching from the sidelines as well, though she seemed more focused on having a conversation with that young Prince from Nohr, Leo I believe his name was."

"Is that so?" She questioned, her gaze narrowing up at Hrid. Who simply nodded to confirm his earlier words.

_'I'll have to have a chat with this Leo later,'_ She thought, she had no qualms with her sister making friends, even of the opposite sex. But as the older sister, it was her duty to make sure she also evaluated her potential friends as well.

"In any case, how have you adjusted to the weather?" Hrid question, trying to make small talk.

"Compared to the scorching heat of Muspell. The mid-summer sun is rather mild I find," She admitted to him, "It's relaxing." The Princess proceeding to give evidence to her statement as she stretched out her body once again against the chair. Her black swimsuit straining against her form as it showed off her many curves to the Prince. Who was barely able to keep his eyes from staring at the way her breasts seemed ready to pop out of their holdings, or how far the leg poking out of the slit her skit had seemed to run on.

"Its certainly no Nifl, I can assure you that," Hrid spoke after regaining his composure, only to start sweat dropping at the questioning look the princess gave him. She knew where his gaze was just at. And in all honesty, she was somewhat flattered, she knew well enough the effect her attire could have. And the fact he seemed somewhat captivated by it was only a compliment to her. Especially considering his status.

Still, that wasn't why she was giving him a questioning look, "Is there any reason you approached me? Other than small talk?" She cut to the chase. Wanting to know the truth as to why he seemed to have sought her out.

The former Prince letting out a sigh at having been put on the spot. And so, taking a seat in his sister's chair, Laegjarn raising an eyebrow in curiosity as she witnessed his face turning into one of deep thought as he leaned forward. Looking down at the sand as he held his hands with a shaky grip. Before finally telling her his reason for speaking to her in the first place.

"I need you to tell me about your Sister," He simply stated.

Laegjarn widened her eyes in brief surprise, before narrowing them into a threatening glare, "Choose your next words very wisely," She told him, her tone colder than even the coldest snow Hrid had ever felt, while also holding as much heat in passion as the flames he witnessed her father make.

It was enough to terrify him, still, he didn't back down. Still, he had to choose his words carefully. Status and nations be damned, if he let one small slip of the tongue happy in what he meant about her Sister, and she would make his temporary vacation as King, turn into a permanent one.

And so, after gathering his words, he looked down the glare she gave him with an unflinching stare, "As you know, the version of you that resides in my world is unfortunately no longer there, leaving your Sister as the only one to take the throne as Queen." He spoke, the Princess nodding in understanding. She had learned of that information shortly after being summoned, the conflicts her home country had been a part in this world were not something she or her sister, wished to be apart of, at least not yet. It was one of the reasons she agreed to take this little trip to the beach realm.

Seeing he still held her attention, and his life, Hrid continued, "After I return to my Kingdom, I'll be meeting with her for the official Nifl-Misspell conference to discuss how to help recover both our countries after the war."

Laegjarn glare softened as she now saw he didn't seem to be planning anything devious for her sister, for now at least.

"So you're worried about how to properly speak to this version of my Sister and make sure the conference goes off well for both countries," She spoke, now properly sitting herself up to face him as the subject of the conversation demanded she take this more seriously.

Hrid nodded enthusiastically at her words, "Yes, that's exactly it!" He exclaimed, "So do you think you can help me out in preparing for it?" He asked as his tone lowered yet hopeful tone.

The Princess responded with the most heartfelt smile Hrid had ever seen her give to someone that wasn't her Sister, "I'd be delighted to," She expressed to him with an honest tone, "It truly pleases me, that despite your version of me may not be able to help Laevatein in her struggles, that she can rest easier knowing you'll do everything you can to ensure the well-being of both our kingdoms."

Hrid couldn't help but be a bit stunned by her words, "Tha-thank you," He was able to say as he bowed his head in gratitude.

Laegjarn kept her smile, "The thanks is mine," She replied, before taking a more serious, yet still uplifting tone. Before the two began discussing the topics of the conference.

* * *

While the summer sun still shined high above the realm, its position was much lower than it had been earlier during the day. As an orange tinge and glow began to replace the golden rays it gave off. The shadows it cast becoming longer and longer.

Laegjarn couldn't help but let out a laugh with Hrid as the two continued their conversations. Long had they finished discussing details of the conference, now they shared details of their own lives, from the good to the bad. And Laegjarn couldn't help but feel her respect for this young man grow.

And her appreciation of his form.

"Tell me, Hrid, do you know of how Muspell's treats passion?" Laegjarn asked, surprising Hrid by the sudden question.

"No, I don't believe so," He responded, a bit confused by the question, and flustered by the look she now gave him. Resting her elbow atop of her crossed leg, letting having it swing her feet slightly back and forward while she rested her tilted head on her hand as she leaned forward. Tapping the side of her cheek rhythmically that had him focus on her face as she gave him a small smile. A smile that rested just above her large breasts in his gaze.

"In Muspell, when feeling passionate about something, its traditional to be forward, assertive, and not hesitate if you wish to do something," She stated with a simple tone to him, smirking at the way he seemed both curious, and entranced by his words as he began to unconsciously lean forward towards her.

"And so, we do not fret over small details, the what-ifs or potential consequences, they do not matter at the moment, and we ignore our fears" She continued, leaning forward, making sure to push the side of her arm slightly against her breast, giving them a slight movement that instantly had Hrid dart his eyes to, and bring his head a bit closer to her.

"And do you know what I'm feeling passionate about right now?" She asked, her smirk facing down against the blush he now into her piercing warm eyes, a blush on his face as he realized how close their faces were.

And all he could do was stay still and silent as she spoke her next words.

"You," She simply stated, Hrid not having a chance to respond as she brought him into a kiss. A surprised gasp muffled by her lips as she pressed against his own. Her hand having snaked around his neck without him noticing. Which she used to pull his head even deeper into the kiss. Forcing him to raise himself off the chair and awkwardly keep his tense body balanced. While she seemed completely relaxed.

And then, she pulled away.

Hrid couldn't help but notice the sudden loss of warmth he experience around his lips. A disbelieving look on his face as he unconsciously brought one of his hands up to his face, lightly touching his lips with his fingers as his eyes stared at the Muspell Princess who had just stolen his first kiss.

Who looked at him with a knowing grin as she tilted her head back to the side, "Would you like to know what else I want, Hrid?" She questioned teasingly.

The vacationing King could only nod in response.

"Than follow me." She ordered as she stood up on the cooling sand, her sandals leaving a trail in the terrain as she made sure to sway her hips with enticingly and with pride. Her skirt shuffling with her sways while the slit on her side gave Hrid of the tight bottom that hugged her behind as he followed her.

* * *

The pair were now secluded in a more isolated part of the beach, a multitude of large boulders in every direction that would distort the view of anyone watching from afar. And in the center of those boulders, was one with a remarkably flat and smooth side.

Which was what Hrid was currently leaning against. His sandals digging into the sand below, swim-trunks hung around his knees and the Eldest Princess of Muspel on her knees in front of him.

"My my, and here I thought it was Fjorm that wielded the Legendary Leiptr," Laegjran joked as she freed Hrid's own personal lance from its confinement. It may not have been the legendary weapon itself. But it still was one fit for a king.

"Laegjarn," Hrid merely grunted as she grasped his pulsing shaft, who smirked up at him when it was revealed her fingers could not reach around its entire girth, or how her hand could not even cover half its length.

The difference in temperature the duo felt from each other was astonishing. Hrid's skin was cool, while Laegjarn's was warm. And contact between the two was like the making of steam, something they could only experience with the other.

"Gods!" Hrid cried as she took him into her mouth without warning, her warm upper cavern providing a blanketing warmth around his pulsing length in a way that he never would've thought possible. His eyes traveling down to view the woman looking up at him with large, piercing eyes. Her head bobbing back and forward on his length as she took him expertly. Her pace fast enough to make his knees buckle, but not overwhelming enough to have him lose control.

Laegjran meanwhile, let the sounds of slurps of moans escape her mouth as she continued her blowjob. And if she could describe the mild summer sun as relaxing. Then she would say that Hrid's shaft was like a cool treat. Comparable to those frozen treats the Summoner had introduced them too, popsicles she believed they were called.

But the one inside her mouth wouldn't shrink in size, no matter how long or hard her tongue trailed against it. But that was fine, it would melt all the same, and when it did, she'd gain a new treat in its stead.

Laegjarn's blowjob continued for a few minutes, with the pace and intensity changing when she felt like it. With Hrid sometimes bucking his hips to meet her bobs with a thrust ever now and then. But it was clear the Muspell woman was in control. But as Hrid felt himself come closer and closer to a release, he was feeling his control over his actions, start to waver.

The way her hair swayed with her movements, the slight jiggle in her breast as they sometimes pressed against his legs when she took him exceedingly deep, the slight but noticeable way she sometimes rubbed her thighs together, her tongue coiled around his length, and that twinkle she would sometimes give in her eyes.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

_"Mmmm?"_ Laegjarn hummed questionably around his dick when she felt something grip her tiara, limiting her movements of the head. Moving her eyes up, she felt herself freeze with the look he had in his eyes. Before today, she would never shay she shivered in her life. But what she felt in that moment was undoubtedly a chill that ran down her thigh. His eyes carrying a weight that made her submit, as though a blizzard had just robbed her of the fire she had burning deep down. But it still held the same passion all the same.

"You said that it is Muspell tradition that when being passionate, to do what you wish without fear or hesitation," He spoke in a tone that had Laegjarn's eyes widen, especially when she felt him grip the horns of her tiara with both hands tighter, "So let me show you that passion."

_"Aggh!"_ Laegjarn gagged around his shaft as he forced her to take him all the way in. Hitting the back of her throat as her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Having been too distracted by his sudden change in attitude to have prepared herself. Finding herself giving another gasp as he repeated the motion. The sounds of her choking and gagging on his cock starting to overpower the calming waves of the nearby sea. But she didn't try and pull away.

She didn't want to.

And so, she submitted to his control, her fire unable to do anything against the raging blizzard he had now become. And she welcomed it. Doing her best to try and gain any amount of oxygen through her nostrils as Hrid pounded at her throat. His balls slapping against her chin as it produced slap after slap. Her eyes began to water while her mind started to turn white. And she could unmistakably feel the wetness now seeping through beneath her legs. Her arms gripping his waist for dear life.

But even through it all, she was able to look up at him, and those eyes, did not just hold a raging blizzard, or the demands of a king, they held kindness. And she could tell if she even made a hint of wanting to stop, he would do so without hesitation.

And so, she relaxed her throat to take him even deeper.

_"Laegjarn!"_ He gasped, and though he only spoke her name, his expression and tone were enough of a warning.

_"Ahh!" _Hrid cried, feeling the gates open as his cock began to spasm widely inside of her mouth, his arms shaking as he gripped her tiara with enough force that he worried it might break. While her lips were sealed around his length as he shot wave after wave of his royal seed down her throat. The Princess's eyes widening with tears as her airways were blocked and her mouth filled with his cum.

So much so that it was too much to contain as the second Hrid's grip weakened. She pulled away, Hrid's length covered in the shine of saliva as it continued to shoot its seed off onto her face. Laegjarn tried to swallow what she could, unable to analyze the taste as she prioritized clearing her airways. Closing her eyes as she found herself donning a new mask of white. Her hands balled in her lap as she waited for him to finish, hearing him continue to pant before finally, she slowly and narrowly opened her eyes.

His cum was cold, like an ice-cube, yet much more sticky. It made her shiver as bits of it travel down her face, over her nose and lips, dripping on her chin and landing with a plop on her heaving breasts below. Staining both her tight-black-swimwear and the golden-dark-skin it showed off.

Using her finger, she gathered up his seed, pooling it around the tip and bringing it to her now white-coated mouth. And sticking her tongue out, she gave it a lick.

She smirk, it tasted like vanilla.

Hrid held his head as its insides spun around, leaning against the rocky surface behind him as he tried to get his senses back in order. Only to look down at Laegjarn, still keeled in front of him as she was licking away at his seed on her fingers, while her body and dressed were stained with other drops of it. Never did he see a more enticing and mind-numbing than her at that moment.

And it had him raring to go right away.

Laegjarn could only give a smirk as she saw the gaze he held out the concern of her eye, his re-hardening shaft pointing right at her as she continued to clean herself. Finishing her task, she stood right up with grace, looking at Hrid with a knowing smile as he continued to look at her with a somewhat primal gaze.

"Tell me, _King _Hrid, do you wish to show me more of your passion?" She asked, pressing body against him, raising a leg up to his side while smashing her contained breasts into his open-shirt, grinning widely at the look of pleasure he held as his hardened-abs grinding against her covered-nipples.

But that didn't stop him from responding, "Yes," he replied, his arms quickly wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her in closer, "And I also want you to show me more of your passion, as well."

Laegarn's eyes widen at his commanding tone, a brief look of shock on her face, before it melted into a devious grin,

"As you command." She simply replied.

The mild summer sun may have been relaxing, but never before has she enjoyed something as much as the blizzard Hrid had become.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grrr, finally, some peace and quiet," A young man groaned, letting his back rest against the wall under the rocky cliffside he hid at. His dark, coarse and rough skin kept in the shade. His massive muscular frame causing sand to kick when he let his ass drop against the sand below.

"Never thought those brats would let me out of their sight," Helbindi grunted as he pulled against both the sash strapped around his chest and his skin-tight black trunks as they were slightly irritating his skin. Readjusting the garments as the waves crashed against the shore in front of him. Strands of his pointy dual orange and grey hair blowing with the light sea breeze, while his horned head-piece proudly kept still.

It was one thing to be pulled along with Laegjarn and Laevatein on their little trip here. He did serve under them after all, though gods only knew why.

However, it was another thing entirely, to have some little kid drag you around and practically force you to hang out with her.

"Why does it matter if she knew some other version of me that saved her or whatnot. Not like it was actually me." He mumbled grumpily, letting his head hang back against the rough wall, not minding its texture. Most of his life was rough, his numerous scars could attest to that.

All he cared about was making sure his sister was provided for. If he had to deal with hell's flame itself, both figuratively, and literally, he'd do it without a second thought.

Didn't mean he wouldn't complain about it though.

"Ah, there you, Helbindi." A voice many would describe as calm and soothing, but to the Muspell general. It was anything but.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," He groaned as he watched the Gunnthra, Eldest Princess of Nifl walked over to him. Her hips wide hips swaying with such grace none would dare call provocative despite the effect they had. Her long, icy-pale-blue skirt with white-embellishments flowing behind her with each step of her white heeled sandals as her long, bare and thick legs were on display through its large, frontal slit. A flower-headpiece courtesy of her youngest sister wrapped around her stylized, uneven pink-to-blonde twin-tails swinging back and forward in tandem to her arms. Both carrying a stylized coconut, one repurposed as a small container, while the other was a drink. Her massive chest contained by a dark teal bikini that did a fairly admirable job of protecting her modesty. But even so, nothing could hide their massive size as they strained and pushed against their confinement, jiggling with each step taken.

It was a breath-taking sight, so much of her beautiful and flawless skin on display, with the rest of her body being framed in a way that would have men giving up anything to view it for themselves just once.

Helbindi though, could care less as she stood in front of his sitting form, "What do you want?" He rudely asked before warning, "You better not be trying to drag me down to your little sister or something,"

Many would've been scared or put off by the look and tone he gave. Gunnthra however, was unfazed as she simply laughed and shook her head, "Oh heavens no, I can assure you I have no plans for that!" She replied with a voice so chipper and songful that paired with her words, brought confusion onto the dark-skin man's face.

"Than why are you here?" He asked once more, some of the rudeness gone, but his uneasiness was still heard.

"To simply give my thanks," She replied sweetly, serviced with a smile as she tilted her head at him.

"Thanks for what?" He questioned as he looked to the side with a huff, though he could already guess on what it could be.

"For making Ylgr so happy of course!" She answered him, "She was filled with so much joy at being able to play with you that I couldn't help but feel delighted at just simply watching you two."

"Not like I had much choice, little runt practically forced me into her antics," He complained. Though once again, Gunnthra confused him by giving another laugh, not seeming to mind the way he addressed your younger sister.

"It is hard to say no to her, no matter how strong-willed you are, trust me, I know." She told him, proceeding to sit down next to him, the man not saying a word despite his annoyance at the fact it seemed she wasn't just gonna leave him as he wished. The Princess setting her two coconuts off to the side as she made herself a bit more comfortable, her bent legs resting off to the side as she turned her head to look at his him, while he still looked away.

His eyes viewing to the vast sea as he briefly considered jumping in it and swimming away to get away from this conversation. Though he had to remind himself he didn't know how to swim and would most likely drown once he got deep enough.

Still seemed like a better option than this conversation though.

"Doesn't change the fact that I wasn't the one that saved her or what-not like she keeps insisting." He grunted, not knowing why he was continuing this conversation instead of just simply walking away. He wanted peace and quiet right? In any case, maybe he just wanted to complain.

"Why do you care anyway, she's not your actual sister too, right?" He questioned, finally turning to face her. Many would've found his tone and question rude. But to Gunnthra, while it was blunt, the feeling she heard from it, was confusion.

Looking away from him, Helbindi noticed her smile drop, her gaze focusing on her palms as she rested them atop her lap, before finally speaking to answer his question.

"While it is true we are technically not siblings, being from different worlds. I still considering her much of a sister as I do the one I know from my own home."

Helbindi scoffed at the answer, "Why?" He asked with his simple gruff voice, "She's not the same as the one you actually know, just because they share the same name and face doesn't mean she has an actual connection with you."

He thought she would've gotten angry at him for his words, and leave him alone. But to his surprise, and great, great confusion, a small smile came upon her face.

"There's logic in your words, yes." She admitted with a soft tone, "But I believe bonds can transcend worlds, and when I saw the look of joy she held at seeing the big-sister she had lost, filled me with love for her I am certain the me of her world held as well."

_"Hmpph,"_ Helbindi simply grunted, not knowing how to respond to her widely optimistic words as he looked away from her once again, arms crossed against his chest.

"And that's why I also came to seek you, Helbindi, cause I am certain you felt the bonds your other self shared with her as well," Gunnthra stated to the general.

He growled at the accusation, "What the me she knew and what I did aren't related, he was his own person, and I'm my own."

Gunnthra giggled at his reaction, "Yes, you are right." She agreed with him, surprising Helblindi for the umpteenth time.

Only to inwardly groan when she continued with a _"But-"_

"-even if you did not make the same choices he did, you had your own set of choices today involving her," She informed him.

"_Hmpph_, like what?" He challenged, only to regret his words as he could _feel_ her smile widened as she seemed delighted to provide him with examples.

"Well, for starters, you had a multitude of chances to leave or give some excuse when you were with her, but you only choose to leave when Ylgr had another playmate in that younger Tiki as they ran off together after finishing their little sand-building competition she had you participate in." She told him.

Only for him to try and refute the claim, "That's because she was bugging someone else and wasn't gonna follow me when I went off."

"Than what about the fact you're still wearing that necklace she made you?" She interjected, with a teasing smile and tone, pointing at said accessory as it still hung around his neck. Helbindi looking down at it in realization, "You didn't have to continue wearing it, especially by yourself. Yet there it is."

Helbindi could only give another groan. Though this time, it wasn't because of her, but himself.

"Fine fine, you got me," The young man huffed in defeat as he looked at her with an annoyed look, "Kid reminds me of my little sister, you happy now?"

The Princess's smile widening against her closed eyes as she nodded her head happily at him. She knew there was more to his heart than just his sister. But she had pushed and teased him on the subject enough.

"Then are you done?" He asked with his simple, blunt tone, somewhat hopeful that she might actually do so after knowing the truth.

"Actually, there's still one more thing I feel I must do." She replied, her tone as sweet as before, but Helbindi could swear there was something underneath it.

"What?"

She gave him a smirk, the first Helbindi ever saw her have.

"When I first arrived I thought I would give my thanks in words," She informed him, "But it seems there is now another option."

"Like what?"

Her smirk widened as she extended her hand to him, letting it pass against his arm as it continued down. Helbindi taking note in the back of his head how smooth the pale skin on her slender arm felt against his corse and muscular one. But he didn't think about it much longer as he felt his mind become more confused than all the other times she had done so combined as her hand reached its destination.

The large bulge present inside of his swim trunks.

Helbindi's face slowly turned to Gunnthra's as she cupped her hand against his member, awe & shock plastered on his face as his mouth and eyes were dropped. A pleasing sight to Eldest Princess as her smirk turned into a sultry, teasing smile.

* * *

"Ara, Ara," Gunnthra cooed in delight, a teasing smile on her face despite the small pink blush present on her cheeks as she lay back flat against the sand. Her arms resting near the sides of her head while her teal bikini was discarded just a few inches away. It would've had just gotten in the way of the man currently straddling her waist and thrusting into the valley of her breasts.

"You're so gentle," She told him with an honest yet teasing tone, letting out a giggle as he gave an annoyed grunt and tightened his grip on her breasts, his thrust similar becoming a bit harder. But by no means was it painful to the Princesse, in fact, she quite enjoyed the sensations. Tilting her head down to look at the tip of his shaft as it poked out towards her face with every thrust. And though it might have been only decently long in length, its massive girth more than made up for it as even her massive breasts had some trouble wrapping around it as his course-skinned palms groped and pushed them together.

Helbindi could only let out grunts and pants as he continued to thrust into the Princess's blossom, his large bloated hands sinking into her flesh. Gods knew how he got into this situation, but even he couldn't resist an offer such as this. His swim trunks discarded to the side as he as his overly muscular legs kept him upright above her stomach. Keeping himself from crushing her with his weight as he leaned forward. Her bright smile never fading as she looked at him both him and his thrusting member with a narrow yet sultry and teasing gaze.

Outwardly, his texture, appearance, and all that seemed rough. But inwardly, Gunnthra knew he was a gentle giant. Holding back most of his massive strength she knew he possessed as she allowed him to use her. His coarse and bumpy skin dragging and grinding against her soft and silking own had her feeling sparks of pleasure along with the groping of her chest, especially with him pressing down against her sensitive erect nipples under his palms. Having her let out a couple of soft pants and moans every now and then as she felt her core start to drip. Her bent legs pointed upwards as her thighs rubbed together in an effort to soothe the itch she was feeling down below.

"Oh my, I think I can feel it twitching!" Gunnthra exclaimed with a large knowing smile as she looked towards his engorged glands as she felt the rest of his member, hidden in her valley begin to pulse against her skin, causing her to shiver at the sensation as the sound of his hips slapping against her skin started to fill the area along with his now frantic grunts.

Looking back up at him, Gunnthra smile widened as she saw his face. At long last had he stopped trying to hide his enjoyment with a scowl. No, now his eyes scrunched shut as his mouth was quivering in anticipation. He looked cute in her eyes.

And so, she decided to give him one last push to help give him the relief he so desperately wanted and to her, deserved. Tilting her head forward, she watched his tip poke in and out of the hole her breasts were making, she observed the rhythm his thrusts held. And then stuck her tongue out.

Helbindi's eye's shot open as something cold, yet so smooth and soft engulfs his dick. Looking down to see the Princess of Nifl looking up at him with a narrow yet knowing gaze, a smirk on her lips, or at least, the closest thing to one as they were currently wrapped around his massive length as her cheeks were stuffed in an effort to accommodate it. Her tongue dragging along his length with such grace and care that it made him shiver at how foreign it felt.

He couldn't help but let his body shake as he groaned out a roar of relief. His thick shaft pulsing widely as he shot load after load out into her waiting mouth. The pink-haired Nifl woman eyes winced a bit as his grip on her breasts became a bit too hard, before widening in response to his seed filling her already stuffed mouth. Barely able to react in time to swallow the ones moving down her throat before it could enter and block her airway and instead into her stomach.

Her eyes started to water as he kept shooting down his thick load, no longer able to keep it contained she had to let go of his tip. Only to have to shut her eyes as he kept going. His seed painting, no drowning her face in white to the point it was like wearing a full mask. Staining her flawless pale skin and sticking to her luscious pink locks.

_'My goodness!'_ Gunnthra though as he kept going, surprised evident on her spunk-covered face as he finally was able to catch her off guard as he painted the rest of her upper body. From her chin, neck her inner shoulders, and of course, her large breasts. Before finally stopping with a few weak thrusts and spurts of his shaft.

Helbindi was left hunched over, his mouth agape with wide pants as he tried to recover from the mind-numbing orgasm. He would never call his life relaxing. Always having to do the heavy lifting, the dirty work, the stuff that just had him returning home late at night and straight to bed.

But what made him put up with it all, was his little sister, she was one of his sources of joy.

But even his most joyous moments with her couldn't compare to the relaxation and relief he had just experienced. For one of the few times in his life, he felt, numbing relaxation.

"You certainly shot out a lot, didn't you?" Gunnthra's soothe yet teasing voice cut in, snapping him back from his daze as he looked down at her still spunk-covered face. Which had lessened as she had wiped some of it off, her trademark smile and clear wide eyes now clearly visible to him as she spoke,

"You're like a geyser," She giggled, causing Helbindi to look somewhat embarrassed as he turned away. Gunnthra's smile though didn't lessen, especially as she looked down, in fact, it widened at what she saw.

Helbindi could only shiver in response as something smooth and soft grasped his softening, but still mostly hard shaft. Looking down to see her smooth fingers gently gripping his shaft between her breasts.

"You know, I don't think I can go back to the others looking like this." She stated, smearing his length in his fluids, lubricating it with a slick yet also sticky coating as she gave him soft and gentle pumps that had him holding in a groan.

"Not to mention your still very hard, and I'm very, very, wet." She added, rubbing her thighs together as her fingers tightened around his rehardening length as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"So why don't we stay here, and help each other, relax?"

Helbindi could only sigh, even on vacation, he still seemed to be involved in work. At least this time though, he could at least get something out of it. Gunnthra's smile widening as she had now had him once again, in the palm of her hand.

Both figuratively, and literally.

* * *

**Author's Note:**


End file.
